New Beginnings
by WhyteRoze28
Summary: Harry and some other students form a band as homework. But this wasn't the way any of them expected things to go. Hope you like it. R and R, please. Thanx
1. Chapter One: New Faces, Old Aquaintance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Californis Dreams. If I did, there would be more episodes. This story is going to be very strange, so I hope you like it. And if you don't know what California Dreams is... look it up.**

**Summary: Harry and some other students form a band as homework. But this wasn't the way any of them expected things to go. Hope you like it. R and R, please. Thanx**

**New Beginnings**

**By: Whyteroze28**

**Chapter One: New Faces, and Old Acquaintances**

"New teacher," Ron Weasley pointed out, unnecessarily, as he and his friends sat down at the Gryffindor table, for the beginning of the year feast.

Hermione Granger's eyes narrowed as she studied the newest addition to the High Table. Then she gasped.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Harry Potter asked his friend, concerned.

"Professor Steiner is missing," she replied, looking worried. "He's never been absent from a welcoming feast."

Harry glanced over at her, then up at the High Table. She was right... not that he would have expected less. And the new teacher seemed to be in his seat.

"Steiner?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food, as usual. "'Oo's that?"

Harry laughed. "He's the Muggle Studies teacher. I met him last year, when I joined the advanced class after dropping Divination."

Then Harry saw Hermione inhale sharply. "What now?" he asked.

She shook her head, slightly. "Harry, that's... that's Celestina Warbeak!"

"Err... who?" Ron asked, confused.

Hermione let out an exasperated huff. "Boys," she sighed. "She was very famous a few years ago," she replied. She had her own show on the WWN."

"I remember now," Harry said, slowly. "It was playing the day I first visited the Burrow."

He turned his head to study the woman. She was very pretty, with long black hair to her waist, and a very friendly face. But she seemed kind of young for a Hogwarts teacher.

Then he heard Ron speak up again. "If she's takin' Professor Steiner's class... who's got Dark Arts?"

Harry scanned down the High table, searching for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But it was the murmur near the door that caught his attention. As he turned to look, he grinned. Then he gave a quiet, but joyous shout. "Its Moony!"

The announcement made its way through the Great Hall like wildfire. And when Professor Dumbledore stood for his yearly announcements, the room burst into applause at the name of Remus Lupin, who was no longer a werewolf.

Harry smiled to himself, remembering the night it had happened.

_Harry and Remus had been sitting at the dining room table in 12 Grimmauld Place, when Professor Snape had burst into the room._

_Harry had glared at the greasy haired Potions Master, who had actually looked slightly sorry for coming in unannounced._

_But, instead of apologizing, he had gone straight to Remus' side. "Lupin, I'd hoped to find you here," he'd said, excitedly. And for Snape, that was saying something. "I think we have finally found it."_

_Professor Lupin had looked confused for a second, but then his face had held a look of barely restrained hope. "Are you sure, Severus?" he'd asked, hardly daring to breathe._

_In answer, Snape had held out a vial of some electric blue potion, and nodded. "We've tested it extensively for side effects already, but you'll still need to go into confinement tomorrow, because we haven't been able to find out whether it will actually stop the transformation."_

_"Why haven't you?" Harry had asked, tersely._

_"Because, we didn't finish the final testings until two days after the last full moon," Snape had snapped at him. But Harry could have sworn that the man looked apologetic again._

But the potion had worked. Professor Lupin had returned to Grimmauld Place after spending his night in quarantine... unchanged.

Everyone had been pleased. It was the first really good news that they'd had since the war. But it wasn't to be the last.

Professor Snape and his unknown assistant were working on cures for the patients in St. Mungo's, which had been Crucioed into insanity... such as the Longbottoms. When that cure had worked, Harry had been overjoyed for his friend Neville, whose long overdue reunion with his parents had been the brightest moment in the boy's life.

Harry had to hand it to Professor Snape. Whoever this new assistant he'd taken was, it was clear that they were at least as good as Snape himself. The new cures were coming in nonstop.

As Professor Warbeak was introduced, Harry noticed that most of the older girls were cheering. They cheered even harder when she announced that she preferred to be called Miss Warbeak. 'Professor' made her feel old.

He glanced around the room and stared as he saw Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson sitting at the Slytherin table. He'd heard that a few of the Slytherins had defected to the side of good, but they were the least likely candidates that he could have imagined.

Suddenly, as if sensing his eyes on them, they all three looked up, and he was stunned.

Pansy's face wasn't the pug he remembered. She had apparently had some changes made, because she was actually almost pretty. She smiled, shyly at him, and he smiled back.

Blaise was wearing the grin, which he'd been known for during the early years, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. But as he stared at Harry, it seemed that he had gotten an idea, and the grin changed into a thoughtful look.

Harry's greatest surprise was Malfoy, however. As he looked at the Slytherin who had made his life hell for the past years at school, he couldn't help noticing the dark circles under his eyes, and the fact that Malfoy looked paler and thinner than he'd ever seen him.

Then the blonde smirked at him, and Harry found himself chuckling. It was almost as though Malfoy could read his mind, and was saying that Harry's concern was wasted on him.

Harry turned back to his friends, who were looking concerned.

"Harry, why are you staring at the Slytherins?" Hermione asked.

Ron glared at the table in question. "Why on earth would they come back to school. Everyone knows that they were helping Voldemort." Ron had gotten over his fear of the name completely when the Dark Lord had been destroyed.

"Everyone?" Harry asked, quietly, and his friends stared at him. "I don't. In fact, I have it on very good authority that they were on our side. At great peril to their own lives, I might add."

As he finished his statement, Harry stood up, and stalked out of the Great Hall. His friends were dumbstruck. Harry... standing up for Slytherin? What was going on?


	2. Chapter Two: Music and Potions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Californis Dreams. If I did, there would be more episodes. This story is going to be very strange, so I hope you like it. And if you don't know what California Dreams is... look it up.**

**Summary: Harry and some other students form a band as homework. But this wasn't the way any of them expected things to go. Hope you like it. R and R, please. Thanx**

**New Beginnings**

**By: Whyteroze28**

**Chapter Two: Music and Potions**

The next day, Harry was late for his Muggle Studies class. He raced into the room five minutes late, and prepared to be told off, or to lose points. But Miss Warbeak just smiled, and gestured for him to take his seat.

From the seat behind him, he heard, "Potter didn't get disciplined... what a shock."

Harry ignored the voice. Draco Malfoy. It seemed that even though Malfoy had joined their side, he still couldn't bring himself to be civil to Harry.

At the front of the class, Miss Warbeak was discussing the fact that Muggle schools usually had music classes, and something called a choir. "I don't wish for you all to become a choir, however," she stated. "What I have in mind will be ever so much more fun."

'Ever so'? Who on earth actually spoke like that? But her next words threw him for a loop.

"I have two assignments. One will be a pen friend exchange with the other students in all my Muggle Studies classes. The second will be that I wish for you all to audition for a band that I'm putting together. Since there are only eight of you, if you don't get a part, I will let the other three be my design and advertising team."

"A band?!" Malfoy again. "You've got to be kidding."

Lisa Turpin spoke up from the other side of the room. "Why not try out, Draco? You could be the lead singer. Wear hot clothes, and have tons of groupies... Oh, I forgot, you do that anyways." She giggled.

Harry, however, was frozen. Sing... in front of people? There was no way. He'd end up on the design team for sure. He was terrified of anything involving being in the public eye. And it was understandable, after the way the Daily Prophet (with Rita Skeeter) had treated him during his fourth year... and then the Daily Prophet (without Rita Skeeter) in fifth.

Suddenly, Malfoy's voice whispered in his ear. "Tell you what, Potter. You audition, and I will too."

Harry whispered back. "What do you care, Malfoy? You'd get in, I wouldn't. There'd be no contest."

"Somehow I doubt that," was the reply. Harry turned sharply to look at the blonde, but Malfoy only smirked.

"Here are the words to the songs we'll be singing," Miss Warbeak announced, passing out rolls of parchment. "They will also be the only songs we'll be singing during the school year. If the band decides to continue after that... you can choose your own music then. Have one picked out when you come back to class."

Harry looked around the room. Hermione was already sketching an idea for a band logo, Blaise was staring dreamily off into space, Seamus Finnigan was pretending to sing into an imaginary microphone without actually singing and Pansy and Lisa were discussing costumes for the band. This next week was going to be torture.

After lunch, Harry walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts ten minutes early so he could talk to Professor Lupin.

"And then she made us put our names into a cauldron, along with some from her other classes," he stated. "But the worst was when she announced that she wanted us to start a band. A band, Mo... Professor!"

"Harry, feel free to call me Moony when we're alone," Remus replied. "I kind of miss it." Then he turned his attention to the subject they were discussing. "As for Miss Warbeak... well, I must admit she is unconventional, but then again, so is Dumbledore. I'm sure he has a good reason for hiring her."

"But... Could you imagine me in front of all those people... singing?"

"Admittedly, that would be a bit of a shock," Remus chuckled. "But, you forget. I've overheard you singing in the shower. You have a great voice."

Harry sighed. "It's not the singing that bothers me," he said, looking down at his feet. "It's the people."

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Remus sighed. "Don't you know that there's a potion for that, too?"

Harry shook his head in shock. "There is?" he asked, mouth agape.

As Remus opened his mouth to say more, the other students began to enter, so he just said, "Come to my office after dinner, Harry. We'll discuss it then."

The rest of the day passed in a blur. He remembered Malfoy making derisive comments in DADA, and a few other classes. And he'd asked Harry quite a few times if he'd reconsidered joining the band. Harry had pointedly ignored him.

At dinner, Harry asked Hermione if she'd ever found anything on curing stage fright, because he'd asked her to research it over the summer. When she said no, he told her what Moony had said.

She shook her head in confusion. "Harry, Professor Lupin's probably just kidding. I couldn't find any references to such a potion."

So when Harry finally walked into Professor Lupin's office, he was understandably upset.

"Moony, you lied to me," he said, as he frowned at the man who was the only remaining link to his parents.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Remus asked him. "I have never lied to you, Harry"

Harry shook his head. "Hermio0ne told me there was no such thing as a potion to cure stage fright."

Remus stared at the black haired boy for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. "Contrary to popular belief, Harry," he said, after he'd calmed down, "Hermione Granger doesn't know everything."

The look on Harry's face was priceless. He began telling Remus about Hermione's research into the subject for him.

""Yes, but she wouldn't know anything about this one," Remus interrupted him. "It was another of the more recent discoveries."

"You see," he continued, "Professor Snape, his assistant and I all noticed how uncomfortable you were when you had to give that speech for the Ministry after you defeated Voldemort. And those two decided to come up with a potion that would help."

"You know who Snape's assistant is? Who?"

Remus smiled. "I'm not allowed to tell. Suffice it to say that its someone that I trust, and that they wouldn't hurt you. And now..."

As Harry watched, the former werewolf stood up, and walked over to a cabinet on the other side of the room. He extracted a small vial of liquid. Harry couldn't help noticing that the potion was the exact same shade as his eyes.

"So... what? I take this, and my stage fright disappears?"

Remus shook his head. "No. Sadly, it will only lessen it. You may still be afraid, but it will give you the courage to go on. And, in time, the fear will pass completely."

Harry eyed the potion warily, and then shrugged. "Oh, well. I guess whatever doesn't kill me makes me stronger, as the Muggles say," he said, reaching for it, and downing it in a single gulp.

He felt a pleasant warming sensation spreading from his stomach outward, and smiled. But then, his vision blurred, and wavered, as though his glasses had fogged up.

As he reached up, and pulled them off, he gasped. The room had come into sharp focus.

"What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, and Harry could have sworn that his eyes twinkled.

'He's been spending too much time with Dumbledore,' Harry thought before telling him about his eyesight.

"Oh," Remus said, smiling, "that's the side-effect. I completely forgot to mention it."

Harry glowered at him for a minute, then felt sheepish. His friends had been after him to get his eyesight fixed for a while now. He voiced his thanks, and left, chuckling.

After he had gone, Remus walked back over to the cabinet. "I hope this helps," he said, aloud, as he replaced the vial.

"I'm sure it will. Thank you, Professor." The voice came from the shadowy area to the left of the cabinet.

"Of course, if you hadn't come up with that eyesight repairing potion, I don't think I could have gotten him to believe it. Hermione was almost one step ahead of us."

"And thank you for not revealing my identity," the mysterious voice continued, as a figure stepped forward.

"You should have known better. I don't think Harry would have taken the potion if he'd even suspected that you'd had a hand in its creation, Mr. Malfoy."

As Draco Malfoy left the room, Remus smirked. Those two would take a bit of pushing if they ever wanted to fulfil their destiny. And he was just the person to do it... with a bit of help, of course. "I wonder what Miss Granger would say if I asked her?"


	3. Chapter Three: Antics and Auditions, Par...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Californis Dreams. If I did, there would be more episodes. This story is going to be very strange, so I hope you like it. And if you don't know what California Dreams is... look it up.**

**Summary: Harry and some other students form a band as homework. But this wasn't the way any of them expected things to go. Hope you like it. R and R, please. Thanx**

**New Beginnings**

**By: Whyteroze28**

**Chapter Three: Antics and Auditions, Part 1**

Two days later, Harry and Hermione were in the Room of Requirement along with the rest of their Muggle Studies class. They had decided to research the songs that Miss Warbeak had given them.

And when Hermione had found that Muggle electronics did work in here, they'd decided that it was the perfect place to study. So they had practiced the songs in here for the last few days.

So, here they were, with a Muggle television set, watching an American television show called "California Dreams". And they liked it. Even Draco.

He and Blaise were acting out the scene from the episode where Sly and Tony got their own show, and the others were laughing as the two wizards pretended to be the Goo-Ga-Moo Guys, with the couch and cardboard cut-out that the room had provided.

Draco: Hey out there in TV land! This is my good buddy, Blaise.

Blaise: And this is my homey, Draco. And we're the...

Draco: Goo-

Blaise: Ga-

Draco: Moo-

Draco/Blaise: Guys!

Draco: We're two hot... Sss... ow! ...Babe magnets with a lot to say.

Blaise: And some of it's even worth listening to. (He and Draco jump over the back of the couch and sit) Let's kick it off by introducing our very special guest...Elle MacPherson.

Draco/Blaise: Ooh! (Draco pulls out a cardboard cutout of Elle MacPherson)

Draco: (in a high voice) I'm so happy to be here. You're the hottest guys I've ever seen.

Blaise: Well, you're not so bad yourself, Elle, Elle, my belle!

Draco: And to prove how hot she is, let's bring out the Goo-ga-mometer.

Blaise: Ooh!

Draco: Go ahead, Elle. Give it a touch.

Blaise: (with the Goo-ga-mometer) "Hot...Hotter...I'm melting!"

Draco: She's so hot; she has her own fire department.

Blaise: Uh-huh! She's the most steamiest, peppercorn-popping inferno that ever brought Smokey the bear to his feet!

Draco/Blaise: Swish!

Draco: That's all the time we have.

Blaise: So until we meet again... (Draco beat-boxes as Blaise raps) So if you want a hot babe, and don't know what to do/ Don't sweat, don't fret/ Say

Draco: Goo-

Blaise: Ga-

Draco: Moo.

Blaise: Hey!

"Honestly, can we get back to the songs, please," Harry said, groaning, even though he was actually enjoying the sight. Seeing Malfoy goof off, was not something you saw every day, after all.

"Harry's right," Hermione spoke up, and everyone rolled their eyes. "We've got to coordinate our auditions, so we can sing backup for whoever's doing lead."

Malfoy stood up. "Honestly, Granger," he said, and Harry couldn't stop the feeling of elation when he didn't call her mudblood. "There are only five positions. Mark, Jake, Tiffani, Sam, and Tony, not that she'd make us pretend to actually be them. But, how are the rest of us going to be backup? We'd have to pick out characters for ourselves, and we'd end up fighting."

"You're right," Hermione replied, blushing, and looking down. "I can't believe I didn't think of that. I'm sorry, everyone."

"I think Granger's right about one thing," Blaise announced, and everyone looked at him. "We need to coordinate our songs. It would be kind of bad if we picked the same ones, right?"

As everyone nodded, Harry frowned. What were the chances of them all picking the same song? It was slim he figured. And he was right. As they all chose their songs, he noticed a definite similarity between the song and the singer.

"See you all tomorrow then," Hannah said, giggling as they made their way out of the room.

The next Monday, they were all standing in a room in the dungeons that Miss Warbeak had arranged for them to audition in. She had also arranged for band practice to be held there.

As Harry watched Hermione get up on stage first, he felt a quiver in his stomach. What if the potion didn't work? But then he felt Malfoy watching him. He knew then that he'd have to get up there, just to prove that he wasn't chicken. The only thing he didn't know was if he had to prove it to himself or the blonde Slytherin, whom he'd decided that he wanted to befriend.

As the first notes began, coming from Miss Warbeak's wand, Harry smiled. Hermione had chosen a song that she felt symbolized her feelings for Ron, and he definitely agreed.

_It's my mistake and I admit it_

_Sometimes I hold you much too close_

_Love you so much I just can't quit it_

_Don't even ask me to_

_Don't even ask me to_

_Don't even ask me to let go_

_CHORUS:_

_Everyone needs someone to hold onto_

_Everyone needs someone in this world_

_When you need strength_

_I'll be a rock for you_

_When you need sweet and soft_

_I'll be your little girl_

_When I'm alone I think about us_

_It takes the chill out of the air_

_(yeah)_

_There's no way anyone can doubt us_

_(No way)_

_Cause I will always be_

_I will always be_

_I will always be right there_

_Everyone needs someone to hold onto_

_Everyone needs someone in this world_

_When you need strength_

_I'll be a rock for you_

_When you need sweet and soft_

_I'll be your little girl_

_Everyday I believe it_

_Just because_

_In you I have seen it_

_Miracle of love (of love)_

_Everyone needs someone to hold onto_

_Everyone needs someone in this world_

_When you need strength_

_I'll be a rock for you_

_When you need sweet and soft_

_I'll be your little girl_

_Everyone needs someone_

As the song died out, everyone began clapping, and Harry snuck a glance at Malfoy. When he saw the other's face however, he quickly turned away. There were tears on his face. 'The song must have made him think of his girlfriend,' Harry thought, and was surprised to notice that the thought made him feel kind of sad.


	4. Chapter Four: Antics and Auditions, Part

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or California Dreams.**

**Summary: Harry and some other students form a band as homework. But this wasn't the way any of them expected things to go. Hope you like it. R and R, please. Thanx**

**New Beginnings**

**By: Whyteroze28**

**Chapter Four: Antics and Auditions, Part 2**

**Lisa Turpin was singing.**

**_Let me be the one_**

**_Check it out_**

**_Stop dragging yourself around_**

**_Thinking everybody has let you down_**

**_We all need a little help to get through_**

**_Don't you know I'll be there for you_**

**_CHORUS:_**

**_Let me be the one_**

**_To make it right_**

**_When you're all by yourself_**

**_Let me be the one_**

**_In this crazy life_**

**_When you've got nobody else_**

**_(I'll be your sunshine)_**

**_When it rains_**

**_(I'll give you my time)_**

**_Just call my name_**

**_When all is said and done_**

**_Let me be the one_**

**_Listen_**

**_Deep down in your heart you know_**

**_You can't give up_**

**_Never let go_**

**_Gotta hold on whatever you do_**

**_Always got you-know-who_**

**_CHORUS_**

**_(I'll be your sunshine)_**

**_When it rains_**

**_(I'll give you my time)_**

**_Just call my name_**

**_When all is said and done_**

**_Let me be the one_**

**_To warm your soul_**

**_When you are lost and confused_**

**_Let me be the one_**

**_To make you whole_**

**_I know just what to do_**

**_(When you lose your way)_**

**_Come to me_**

**_(I'll be here always)_**

**_I guarantee_**

**_When all is said and done_**

**_Let me be the one_**

**_Let me be the one_**

**_These are the promises I want to make_**

**_Change the tears in your eyes_**

**_To a smile on your face_**

**_At least let me try_**

**_Till I find a way_**

**_(guitar solo)_**

**_CHORUS_**

**_(Let me be the one)_**

**_I'll be there in a hurry_**

**_(Let me be the one)_**

**_There's no need to worry_**

**_(Let me be the one)_**

**Trying to ignore the girl, Blaise Zabini was remembering back on his summer.**

**He was starting to enjoy being back at school. He'd left halfway through 6th year, because of Voldemort calling all Slytherins whose parents were loyal to him. He'd been completely unsure about what he was going to do, until Draco had refused to go.**

**He and Pansy had joined the blonde, a complete surprise to Dumbledore, and decided to help by assisting the members of the order that needed it most.**

**Draco had begun assisting Professor Snape, who'd praised his potion making skills so often that the boy was beginning to get a swelled head. Of course, Blaise knew that Draco deserved it.**

**He wasn't sure what Pansy's task was, but when he finally saw her on the train to Hogwarts, he had been completely amazed. She'd had her appearance magically changed, and she was now extremely pretty, as far as he was concerned. Of course, she wasn't interested in him, but he knew it was only a matter of time.**

**He himself had been assigned to help Nymphadora Tonks. She was infiltrating a town in Surrey, near where Harry Potter lived. Very few people, not even his closest friends, knew that he was a Metamorphmagus. So when he'd told Dumbledore, the elderly wizard had been very surprised indeed.**

**He'd even seen Potter a few times over the summer. The dark haired boy hadn't been aware that Scott Adams, the shy blonde Muggle he'd befriended in the park was really Blaise Zabini, and Blaise intended to keep it that way.**

**Harry had evaded every attempt that Blaise had made to get himself invited to the place where Harry's family lived. Eventually though, Blaise had managed to get Harry's cousin to invite him over, in another disguise.**

**The Slytherin had been shocked, and dismayed to see how the boy-who-lived... really lived. His Muggle relatives were disgusting, and awful. They completely ignored Harry, and when they did notice him, they acted like he was lower than the dirt beneath their feet.**

**Blaise had written to Draco, telling his friend exactly how bad things were. He'd known for two years that Draco had a crush on Harry. But he hadn't been expecting it when Draco himself had shown up, completely furious.**

**He'd done a spell, which allowed him to take Blaise's disguise for himself, and gotten himself invited home by Dudley Dursley.**

**Blaise had half-expected the Muggles' imminent demise, but Draco had managed to keep himself in check. He told Blaise later that he'd taken an emotion-numbing potion before he'd gone in.**

**And then, they'd Flooed to Dumbledore asking him to let Harry leave the Dursley's as soon as possible. Dumbledore had responded immediately. He had known that the Dursleys mistreated Harry, but not to what extent.**

**An hour later, there was a confirmation from Grimmauld Place. Harry was safe, at last.**

**Then the war had escalated, and he'd been too busy helping Tonks infiltrate Death Eater hideouts to spare more than a passing thought for Harry. But, the other boy had found time to write a few letters to Scott, and mail them the Muggle way.**

**Blaise had smiled when he'd seen that Harry was taking care not to let Scott know how horrible things really were in his life. He'd say things like, _'Visiting with my friend Ron. I may go straight to school from here. Sorry I can't write more, but we're going shopping in a few minutes_.'**

**Blaise knew that Harry actually wasn't even allowed to go outside Grimmauld Place, and he was wishing for someone he could talk to, someone who made him feel normal. Someone who could didn't treat him like a savior.**

**Then he had defeated Voldemort for good, and the entire wizarding world had rejoiced.**

**Blaise had gone to the Ministry and seen Harry's speech. He, and Draco had sat together, and for a while things had felt like they had at school. But then Snape had mentioned that we would have to continue being alert, because not all of the Death Eaters had been beaten, and that most of the ones who were still on the run would probably be after Harry.**

**During the welcoming feast, he'd noticed Harry's eyes on him, and grinned at the boy. But he'd seen the gears in Harry's mind figuring out that he, Pansy and Draco were the Slytherins on their side... mainly because they were the only 7th year Slytherinsstill at school...and he'd had to stop and wonder. What would Potter think if Blaise revealed that he was really Scott.**

**He'd decided against telling him, because he figured Harry needed his memories of the boy he'd pretended to be. It was the only time either of them had ever been friends, and the only time he'd shown his true self to anyone except his housemates.**

**But then Miss Warbeak had given them this assignment, and he'd cheered inwardly. It was the perfect opportunity to start over, all houses, no rivalry.**

**He had even talked Draco into giving the Muggle show a chance. It was more than he could have hoped for when Draco had started to like it, and begunacting along with the characters. And he'd even caught Harry watching them with what seemed to be an amused expression.**

**Maybe Draco had a chance after all.**

**And now they were in the dungeons, auditioning. He'd seen Draco crying after Hermione had finished her song, and noticed Harry's forlorn expression. It was almost too perfect.**

**Then Lisa Turpin was called on stage to sing her song.**

**He'd watched Draco's face, loving the way he'd stared at Harry through the whole thing, only looking down when the other boy had turned to look his way. But, it had meant that he'd missed the identical look of longing on Harry's face. 'Boy, those two are clueless,' he'd thought, starting to go over and talk to Draco.**

**But then he'd heard his name called, and grinned. What was true love compared to his chance to be in the spotlight for once. Glad that Miss Warbeak's wand also provided backup vocals for their songs he'd strolled casually onstage, and waited for the music to start.**

_**Yeah**_

_**He's so...**_

_**(yeah)**_

_**He's so...**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**He's so... he's so... he's so funky**_

_**Well lookee here**_

_**All you dudes and dudettes**_

_**Got something dope that you haven't seen yet**_

_**With the freshest rhymes I'm gonna move ya**_

_**(Move ya)**_

_**And body and mind I'm gonna groove ya**_

_**(Groove ya)**_

_**Everyone will know me**_

_**From here to Peking**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**(Oh yeah)**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**I'm the next big thing**_

_**Ooh, Ooh **_

_**He's phat**_

_**(He's large)**_

_**He's the king**_

_**(He's so funky)**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**(Oh yeah)**_

_**He's the next big thing**_

_**(Girl he is fine)**_

_**He's the next big thing**_

_**Well if you're looking to find the ultimate tip**_

_**Search no further cause I am it**_

_**(Oh yeah)**_

_**Anything you need I will deliver**_

_**Talent so sublime it'll make you shiver**_

_**Once you get to know me**_

_**(Know me)**_

_**And you heard me sing**_

_**You'll say**_

_**(I'll say)**_

_**You'll say he's the next big thing**_

_**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh **_

_**He's phat**_

_**(He's large)**_

_**He's the king**_

_**(I'm the king)**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**He's the next big thing**_

_**(I'm the next big thing)**_

_**He's so funky**_

_**He's the next big....**_

_**(guitar solo)**_

_**(Come on, come on, Everybody get up, yeah now)**_

_**Ooh, Ooh**_

_**He's phat**_

_**(He's so funky)**_

_**He's the king**_

_**(He's huge)**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**(Oh yeah)**_

_**He's the next big thing**_

_**Ooh**_

_**He's phat**_

_**(He's so funky)**_

_**He's the king**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**(Oh yeah)**_

_**I'm the next big thing**_

**As he watched the stunned looks on everyone's faces, he'd grinned. It was good to be talented. And having good looks didn't hurt either.**

**He'd even caught Pansy staring at him, as though noticing him for the first time. And when she finally saw that Draco had eyes for only one person, he knew that she'd need little encouraging to end up in his arms.**


	5. Chapter Five: Antics and Auditions, Part

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or California Dreams.**

**Summary: Harry and some other students form a band as homework. But this wasn't the way any of them expected things to go. Hope you like it. R and R, please. Thanx**

**New Beginnings**

**By: Whyteroze28**

**Chapter Five: Antics and Auditions, Part 3**

_**Tell me why**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**I'm always waiting**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**Don't know why**_

_**It's always the same**_

_**Baby, I'm holding on**_

_**When I could let go**_

_**But still I try**_

_**'Cause it's not really over**_

_**And some things are worth saving**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**This time**_

_**This time**_

_**I think there's a way**_

_**And this time**_

_**Don't know why**_

_**I think things will change**_

_**This time**_

_**This time**_

_**I think there's a way**_

_**This time I won't run away**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**I'm always staying**_

_**It hurts inside**_

_**Don't know why**_

_**And who is to blame**_

_**Sometimes your dreams**_

_**Shatter and fall**_

_**Down to the ground**_

_**But it's not really over**_

_**Not even when it's raining**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**This time**_

_**This time**_

_**I think there's a way**_

_**And this time**_

_**Don't know why**_

_**I think things will change**_

_**This time**_

_**This time**_

_**I think there's a way**_

_**(This time)**_

_**This time I'm gonna try and stay**_

_**Sometimes I wanna wake up**_

_**Before my dreams slip away**_

_**Cause its not really over**_

_**And there's got to be a way in**_

_**Even when it's raining**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**This time**_

_**This time**_

_**I think there's a way**_

_**And this time**_

_**Don't know why**_

_**I think things will change**_

_**This time**_

_**This time**_

_**I think there's a way**_

_**(This time)**_

_**This time I won't run away**_

_**This time**_

_**This time**_

_**This time**_

_**This time**_

_**I won't run away**_

_**I think I'm gonna stay**_

_**This time**_

_**This time**_

_**This time**_

_**(oooooo)**_

**Pansy Parkinson was trying her best not to cry as she listened to Hannah Abbott's rendition of the song. It was so beautiful, and she knew that she'd never match it. It also made her realize that she was only kidding herself that Draco would ever acknowledge her as more than a friend.**

**She'd seen the glances that 'her' Draco was shooting at Harry Potter. She would have had to be blind not to. It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to admit to herself, but she knew that if Harry was what Draco wanted, she'd end up flattened if she tried to stand in the way.**

**Besides, she had learned a few things over the summer.**

**Pansy had gone to Beauxbatons during the summer break. She'd had to assist Madame Maxime's students... the ones who were old enough to join the battle... prepare. Since they didn't get much training in the Dark Arts, she'd ended up teaching her own version of Harry's class from 5th year. She was a natural, according to Madame Maxime.**

**She'd even struck up a friendship with Fleur Delacour, who had gone home to help the Beauxbatons Healer. The two had discovered that they were related, through their grandmother. And that was when Pansy's whole outlook on things had begun to change.**

**She'd found that she was part Veela. She had wondered briefly why she wasn't nearly as beautiful as Fleur, but the girl had explained that the Veela blood didn't show up until their 17th birthday. And indeed, when Pansy's finally arrived, she'd been stunned to look in the mirror and find another face staring back at her.**

**She still was nowhere near as pretty as Fleur, but she had definitely changed for the better. Her hair had lightened from mousyto a golden brown, and her face had completely lost the pug look. She had realized that she had lost her sour outlook on life along with it.**

**When she had finally gone back to England, she'd noticed an improved reaction from people who'd always looked at her with disgusted expressions, and it had cheered her up even more.**

**But, it hadn't been until the day she'd gone back to school that she'd really noticed her ability to make boys drool. Blaise had practically been falling all over her. Unsurprisingly, Draco had almost completely ignored her transformation. Even when she'd tried to turn on the charm.**

**That, in itself, wasn't unusual, but Fleur had said that men couldn't resist the Veela blood, unless they were completely in love with someone else. So she had finally realized that it was hopeless to continue chasing him. And now, she knew who the other person was. Well, at least it wasn't another girl.**

**She stood watching the two sneak glances at each other for a few more minutes, and almost missed her name being called.**

**As she walked up onstage, she wondered how hard it would be to get Blaise to give her a repeat performance of his song... in private. Then she began her song.**

_**Well, I could love you, baby**_

_**But it's a fact**_

_**When I get too close**_

_**You pull right back**_

_**Your hands get cold and your eyes get sad**_

_**I guess somebody must have hurt you real bad**_

_**With a nervous laugh**_

_**I see you try**_

_**To cover the hurt**_

_**Try to justify**_

_**You better let go real soon, baby**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**You can't build castles on quicksand**_

_**You can't build bridges on thin air**_

_**You can't paper over the cracks **_

_**of a broken heart**_

_**And pretend it's not there**_

_**(Oh no)**_

_**You gotta let the storm break baby**_

_**(Yeah)**_

_**You gotta let the rain fall all around**_

_**And when the tears run dry**_

_**Baby, then you can try**_

_**To start all over again**_

_**(Start all over again)**_

_**Well, I could try to push**_

_**I could try to shove**_

_**There's a great big wall**_

_**In the way of love**_

_**It's time to face the facts and purge your pain**_

_**Get those tracks back under your train**_

_**I see you run**_

_**I see you hide**_

_**You're trying to cover**_

_**What you're feeling inside**_

_**Well, I know you like me, baby**_

_**But...**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**(guitar solo)**_

_**CHORUS**_

**As she finished, sherealized that it was ironic. The song she had chosen was meant for Draco, but it had ended up telling her to stop dwelling in the past. It really was a strange world after all.**


	6. Chapter Six: Antics and Auditions, Part ...

**New Beginnings**

**By: Whyteroze28**

**Chapter Six: Antics and Auditions, Part 4**

**Seamus Finnigan couldn't sing if his life depended on it. Draco Malfoy smirked as he watched the Irish boy trying to hit the notes he was attempting to sing. It was enjoyable... except for the air pollution.**

_**I seen the way the girls come and go**_

_**They can slip right through your hands**_

_**Everyone needs someone you know**_

_**It's so hard to be a man**_

_**When you're stalled you need a jump-start**_

_**Or you'll run all out of gas**_

_**(yeah)**_

_**We all need the kind of machine**_

_**That was really built to last**_

_**Well you'll know it's a jungle out there**_

_**Its dog eat dog**_

_**So unfair**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**We stand together**_

_**Through thick and thin**_

_**We'll be that way**_

_**To the bitter end**_

_**We'll go on forever**_

_**We stand together**_

_**Together**_

_**Who'll defend you when you're not there?**_

_**Who will watch your back?**_

_**Is there anyone in the world to care**_

_**To keep you on the right track**_

_**There is always one more battle to fight**_

_**You can't do it all by yourself, no**_

_**You need some backup to make it right**_

_**Just a little help**_

_**Well, hey it's a jungle out there**_

_**Its dog eat dog**_

_**So unfair**_

_**We stand together**_

_**Through thick and thin**_

_**We'll be that way**_

_**To the bitter end**_

_**We'll go on forever**_

_**We stand together**_

_**Together**_

_**Together**_

_**One thing you got to remember**_

_**Be there for each other**_

_**He's not a heavy you know**_

_**He's my brother**_

_**(guitar solo)**_

_**We stand together**_

_**Through thick and thin**_

_**We'll be that way**_

_**To the bitter end**_

_**We'll go on forever**_

_**We stand together**_

_**Together**_

_**We stand together**_

_**Through thick and thin**_

_**We'll be that way**_

_**To the bitter end**_

_**We'll go on forever**_

_**We stand together**_

_**Together**_

_**We stand together**_

_**We stand together**_

_**We stand together**_

_**We stand together**_

**He assumed the song was meant to be the Gryffindor battle cry, but it was hard enough to keep a straight face watching Seamus try to sing... if that's what you'd call it... and gyrate around the stage.**

**He took a look around the room and nearly lost his composure. Blaise and Pansy were snickering, as they attempted to cover their ears. Hannah and Lisa had abandoned all pretenses as they tried to escape the room, but it was magically shielded. Unfortunately it kept the caterwauling in as well. And Potter and Granger were standing there as calmly as if they were listening to chamber music.**

**Although, if the truth were to be told, Harry looked as though he were trying to astral project himself somewhere else.**

**As he watched, the other boy glanced over at him, and he was shocked. There was so much emotion in those eyes that he couldn't breathe. He knew that eventually they were going to be his undoing, those beautiful eyes.**

**He'd realized a few years ago that he was in love with Harry Potter. It wasn't one of those big "Oh, Wow" moments, but a gradual understanding. But, at the same time, he'd known that to reveal the truth would mean so much more than death.**

**Especially after Harry had had a hand in getting his father sent to Azkaban. Not that he was terribly broken up about it, but of course he had to keep up appearances.**

**So he'd threatened Harry's life, like always, and been extremely grateful to Professor Snape for showing up in the nick of time to prevent him from admitting that it just wasn't in him to hex Harry Potter.**

**Then they'd been called during 6th year. He'd known that he wasn't going to become a Death Eater... had in fact, been working for the Order for a good six months prior to the call. But he had been surprised when Blaise and Pansy had joined, and been welcomed by Dumbledore.**

**He'd gone into training with Snape, and for the months until school let out, he'd made batches of potions that Snape had said were sure to be needed. Along with perfecting the vision potion that he was planning to have someone sneak into Potter's pumpkin juice. Of course, things had changed since then.**

**A month after school had let out, he'd gotten a letter from Blaise.**

_**D**_

_**You have to get ahold of Professor Dumbledore. Things are very bad here. I've been keeping an eye on Potter, and I don't think the Headmaster knows shit about the way the golden boy is treated during his holidays.**_

_**Z**_

**Draco had apparated to Blaise's hideout, and used a form-changing potion to meet up with Harry's cousin Dudley. The boy's atrocious attitude was an eye-opener, at least. It gave Draco an understanding of why Harry could ignore his taunts at school. The boy had been desensitized to violence.**

**Then, there had been his treatment at home. He'd given Blaise the excuse of an emotion-numbing potion to explain why he hadn't killed the Muggles, but the real reason was simply that Harry would have known the truth about him... and he still wasn't ready for the rejection he felt sure would be coming. Although he knew that he'd eventually make the Muggles pay in so many ways.**

**It hadn't been easy however. Upon reaching number 4's driveway with the oafish Dudley, Draco had been confronted with the sight of Harry washing the Muggles' car... shirtless.**

**The brainless cousin had proceeded to sling mud all over the car, and yell for his parents, telling them that Harry had done it. Draco was amazed to see Harry's uncle backhand his nephew, and order him to do it over.**

**Then, Draco had gotten an idea. Being assistant to Snape had gotten him in the habit of carrying a few potions with him at all times. One of which was a small vial of Veritaserum.**

**He managed to sneak it into Dudley's tea, and proceeded to question the boy.**

_**"Why do you torment your cousin like that?"**_

_**"Because it's fun. And he can't fight back."**_

_**"You mean he won't?"**_

_**"No way, I mean he can't. He's not allowed."**_

_**"Why not?"**_

_**"He'd get expelled from school, and have to live here for good. He'd hate that, so he doesn't even try."**_

_**But, surely, he couldn't do much harm if he did fight back?"**_

_**"Yeah right. That freak can do real magic."**_

_**"Magic? Like what?"**_

_**"Well, I haven't seen him do much, except for blowing up Aunt Marge, and chasing off those hideous things that attacked us a few years ago."**_

_**"What hideous things?"**_

_**"He called them Dementors. They made me feel really weird, and scared."**_

_**"And he scared them off? It sounds to me like he saved your life. And you repay him by treating him like he's a servant? That's really twisted."**_

_**"No, I repay him every night. Of course, he doesn't see it that way, but it's the least I can do after that."**_

_**"What do you mean you repay him every night?**_

_**With sex of course. He always puts up a struggle, but I know it's got to be the only way he'd ever get any."**_

**Draco had seen red at that point, and only a well muttered restraint spell had prevented him from going against his own earlier plans to leave the Muggles alone. He had wanted to kill the boy... and not with the Avada Kedavra curse, either. He'd wanted to rip him apart with his bare hands.**

**He had left as soon as humanly possible, only stopping to watch Harry from the end of the driveway. The black haired boy had looked at him with something close to disgust, and Draco knew it was because of the fact that he'd been pretending to be Dudley's friend.**

**Then Draco had done something he hadn't planned to. He'd waved, and said, "You deserve much better than them." Then he'd left, chuckling at the stunned and happy expression on Harry's face. Of course, that could have been because the car was now spotless.**

**Of course he and Blaise had gone straight to Dumbledore, and he'd informed the man about what he'd learned. Privately, of course, Blaise didn't need to know that.**

**It had been extremely satisfying to find out the Dumbledore had no knowledge of the horrors that Harry really went through. But sad as well, considering that the man was supposed to be keeping such a close watch on Harry.**

**And now this. The band had been an excellent idea, he had to admit it.**

**It was the only way he could see himself getting to know Harry, and maybe even becoming friends with him. He wouldn't allow himself to dream of more. It simply wouldn't work.**

**Suddenly, he was shaken from his thoughts by Miss Warbeak's voice. "Mr. Malfoy, are you ready to join us? It's your turn."**

**Draco grimaced, realizing that she had obviously been trying to get his attention for a while, and then he smiled at her. "Sorry, Miss Warbeak. I was just trying to tune out Finnigan. Those notes just weren't natural."**

**He saw Harry blush, and had to suppress another smirk as he took his place on stage. The lights dimmed, and he heard the opening notes of the song. 'It's now or never,' he thought as he began to sing.**

_**My heart skips a beat like never before**_

_**My knees get weak when you walk in the door**_

_**I keep thinking maybe this time**_

_**But I can't speak and I don't know why**_

_**I dream about you night and day**_

_**What could make me act this way**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**It must be love**_

_**The way that I feel**_

_**Something inside**_

_**(Oh)**_

_**Tells me this is real**_

_**Now I know why**_

_**It's you I'm thinking of**_

_**Now I know it must be love**_

_**Got butterflies and my head's in the clouds**_

_**Walking on air, and I float through the crowd**_

_**There's just one thing, pulling me through**_

_**I've got to get much closer to you**_

_**Wanna see you night and day**_

_**What could make me feel this way**_

_**It must be love**_

_**The way that I feel**_

_**Something inside**_

_**(Oh)**_

_**Tells me this is real**_

_**Now I know why**_

_**It's you I'm thinking of**_

_**Now I know it must be love**_

_**Oh**_

_**Before another day goes by**_

_**Oh**_

_**I'll tell you all the reasons why**_

_**(guitar solo)**_

_**Now I know why**_

_**It's you I'm thinking of**_

_**Now I know**_

_**It must be love**_

_**The way that I feel**_

_**Something inside**_

_**(Oh, yeah)**_

_**Tells me this is real**_

_**Now I know why**_

_**It's you I'm thinking of**_

_**Now I know it must be love**_

_**It must be love**_

_**(Yeah, yeah)**_

**As the music died out, he couldn't resist a glance in Harry's direction, and what he saw made him gasp. Those eyes were filled with tears. And then he realized that Harry wasn't looking at him... was trying very hard not to. It wasn't possible. Did he know that the song had been meant for him?**


	7. Chapter Seven: Antics and Auditions, Par...

**New Beginnings**

**By: Whyteroze28**

**Chapter Seven: Antics and Auditions, Part 5**

**Harry was stunned. He hadn't even imagined that Malfoy could sing like that. And with such feeling behind it. The blonde had to be in love. His earlier suspicions were confirmed. Draco Malfoy must have a girlfriend... and a very serious relationship.**

**He knew he was crying by the end of the song, but he couldn't stop. When Hermione asked what was wrong, he just smiled at her. "It's such a beautiful song," he said. "What do you know, Malfoy finally made me cry."**

**The two had laughed, even though Harry knew that his laughter sounded forced. Then he'd shaken his head. What did he care if Malfoy had a girlfriend. He only wanted to be friends with the boy, not date him for Merlin's sake.**

**Besides, even if by some strange twist of fate, Dra... Malfoy was interested... and if he actually wanted the blonde that way... he wouldn't be able to... Not after what he'd gone through with Dudley.**

**Thinking of Dudley made him remember that horrible summer. He still had nightmares about the nights his cousin had visited him. But that wasn't what he was remembering now. It was the new friend he'd made, Scott.**

**That was the first, and only real friend he'd made in the Muggle world. Scott was kind of like Dean, in the fact that he was quiet, and seemed content to let Harry do the talking.**

**Harry had talked about everything he felt was safe, saying that his parents were dead, that he went away to school, and about his friends there. But he'd conveniently left out the fact that he was a wizard, or that his friends and his school were magic. He definitely hadn't told Scott how his parents had died... not that the other boy would have believed him anyway.**

**The strange thing was, he'd felt drawn to the boy when he'd first seen him. As though he already knew him. And it had been the same way with the boy that Dudley had brought home. That one however hadn't stayed long. And... he'd seemed to change. The first time Harry had met him, he'd been polite, but distant. But the second...**

_**Harry had been washing the Dursley's car, and had almost been finished.**_

_**"You missed a spot," Dudley had called, and as Harry had turned to look, Dudley had let fly with a huge ball of mud. It had splattered everywhere. Then he'd thrown three more, cackling with glee, before calling Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia outside.**_

_**"I thought you were supposed to be washing the damn thing, Boy," Uncle Vernon had snarled. "You won't be getting any dinner until it's spotless, so you'd better start over."**_

_**The new boy had stared, and Harry had gotten the feeling that he'd been going to say something. But instead, he'd just gone inside with the Dursleys.**_

_**Harry had gone back to the car, and forgotten about the strange moment, until the boy had come back out, in an extreme hurry. Harry had glared at him, still believing him to be Dudley's friend, and then...**_

_**The boy had waved at him, and smiled. "You deserve better than them," he'd called, and took off. But the strangest part had been when he'd turned back to the car. It was completely spotless.**_

**Lupin and Tonks had shown up about a half-hour later, packing him up at light speed, and hustling him out the door.**

**He'd asked what was going on, but all they'd said was that Professor Dumbledore hadn't wanted Harry to spend another second with the Dursleys.**

**Thinking back, Harry knew that the other boy had to have been a wizard in disguise. And powerful, if he could do wandless magic. But Harry hadn't had time to dwell on it, because as soon as he'd arrived at Grimmauld Place he'd been thrown into preparing for the war.**

**And then there had been his confrontation with Voldemort. All in all, it had been a very eventful summer. But he wouldn't let himself dwell on things. It was almost time for him to get up onstage, and he was trying to calm his fears. The potion was definitely working, but it wasn't helping enough. He was still feeling queasy.**

**"Scared, Potter."**

**Malfoy. Even though the words didn't hold the malice they had during his second year, they still caused the same reaction. Instantly he knew that he wouldn't give Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing him chicken out.**

**"Not in the least," he lied, as his name was called. "Wish me luck," he added, not expecting any reply.**

**He'd almost frozen as he heard the softly whispered, "Good Luck, Harry."**

**Then he'd bullied himself into moving, and managed to get onstage without tripping. He braced himself for the worst as the music began. It took two false starts before he could bring himself to start singing.**

_**It's been written and it's been said**_

_**Something's always messing with your head**_

_**No one knows you**_

_**Hey like you know yourself**_

_**Don't need to listen to everybody else**_

_**If you're on a different wavelength**_

_**You gotta go with your greatest strength (yeah)**_

_**When you sense intentions come from less than love**_

_**You got something that you can rise above**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Take it higher**_

_**Make it positive**_

_**Take it higher**_

_**What you got to give**_

_**Take it higher**_

_**Live and let live**_

_**Rise above**_

_**Go with love**_

_**How high can you fly**_

_**(Take it higher)**_

_**Inquiring minds wanna know (yeah)**_

_**Checking you out wherever you go**_

_**When you sense intentions come from less than love**_

_**You got something that you can rise above**_

_**Take it higher**_

_**Make it positive**_

_**Take it higher**_

_**What you got to give**_

_**Take it higher**_

_**Live and let live**_

_**Rise above**_

_**Go with love**_

_**How high can you fly**_

_**(Take it higher)**_

_**If you want your due respect**_

_**Try the one thing babe**_

_**No one will expect**_

_**(guitar solo)**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**Take it higher**_

_**(Higher)**_

_**Make it positive**_

_**Take it higher**_

_**(Higher)**_

_**What you got to give**_

_**Take it higher**_

_**(Higher)**_

_**Live and let live**_

_**Rise above**_

_**Go with love**_

_**How high can you fly**_

_**(Take it higher)**_

_**(Higher)**_

_**Make it positive**_

_**Take it Higher**_

_**(Higher)**_

_**What you got to give**_

_**(Take it Higher)**_

_**Live and let live**_

_**Rise above and go with love**_

_**How high can you fly**_

_**(Take It Higher)**_

_**Take It Higher**_

**He would have laughed, comparing his experience with the episode where the song had come from, except for the fact that he was still shaking from his stage fright.**

**But, looking around the room, he couldn't help but admit that his debut hadn't been met with anything but admiration. Everyone seemed stunned by the fact that he could sing. And Malfoy looked... proud? What the hell?**


	8. Chapter Eight: Secrets

**New Beginnings**

**By: Whyteroze28**

**Chapter Eight: Secrets**

**They had left the dungeons, finally. Miss Warbeak had told them that the band members would be announced during their next class. Harry was confused. She'd heard them all, and it couldn't be that hard to choose from between them.**

**If that wasn't enough, he'd bumped into Ron before dinner, and the redhead had asked him a couple of embarrassing questions about whether he knew if Hermione liked him, relationship wise. He was acting strangely, as though he'd received some kind of information he didn't know how to process. Harry had only told him that he needed to ask Hermione.**

**It wasn't until he'd entered the Great Hall at dinner that he'd finally figured things out. As soon as he'd walked in, the whole student body had erupted with cheers. It wasn't hard to figure out why. On the wall, beside the door was a ballot box, asking people to vote for their favorite singers, with little moving pictures of all the auditions... with sound.**

**He'd groaned, but then he'd grabbed the quill, and marked off his choices. He absolutely wouldn't vote for himself, so he'd marked Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Hannah and Pansy. Thankfully, the results weren't posted on the walls, or anything. The people in question just had points added to the line beside their names. He forced himself not to search for his name.**

**Then he'd made his way to the Gryffindor table, pointedly keeping his eyes off the Slytherins. If anyone found out that he'd voted for all of them, and not Seamus... no matter how badly he'd sung... he felt that he'd never hear the end of it.**

**Hermione was staring at him with a confused expression on her face. "What was that about?" she'd asked, and he couldn't believe it.**

**"Didn't you see the ballot box?" he asked her. When she shook her head, he'd told her. "Apparently, the whole student body saw our auditions..." but before he could say anything else, she'd begun to look panic-stricken.**

**"No! That explains it. Why Ron's been following me around, staring at me like he's trying to piece together a puzzle." When Harry told her that Ron had been asking him questions she had revealed that she'd told Ginny about the auditions, and that her song would be about the way she felt about Ron.**

**"Obviously, when Ginny heard the song, she told Ron about it," she'd finished up, softly.**

**Suddenly, the boy in question had arrived, and Hermione had looked at him for a second, before giving him one of her most beautiful smiles. Ron's face instantly lost the searching look it had as everything finally clicked in his head.**

**Harry had politely excused himself, before they could begin acting mushy. He knew it doomed him to eating dinner in the kitchens, but he didn't really mind.**

**As he reached the painting that led into the kitchens, and began to tickle the pear in the fruit bowl, he'd felt a presence behind him.**

**"What is it?" he'd asked, turning around, and confronting Blaise and Pansy.**

**The two grinned, slyly. "We just wanted to talk to you," Pansy said, her smile seeming to brighten. Oddly, Harry wondered if she had a spell on herself, but he pushed the thought away.**

**"So, let's talk," he'd said, allowing them to enter the kitchens before him. He may have been starting to like them, but that didn't mean he had to trust them.**

**As they entered the kitchens, Dobby raced over to them. "Mr. Harry Potter, Sir. Is there anything Dobby can get you, Sir?"**

**Harry had asked Dobby for three plates and asked if they could prepare Szechwan chicken. Dobby had said they could, and left to fill their orders.**

**"Szechwan chicken, hmm?" Blaise had asked, curiously. "Didn't know you liked Chinese food."**

**Harry nodded. "Yeah, I had it over the summer. My new friend and I got Chinese take-out." He noticed a strange, thoughtful expression on the other boy's face, much like the one he'd been wearing at the Welcoming feast. But before he could say anything, Dobby had returned with their food, and they'd sat down to eat.**

**After they had made a reasonable dent in their dinner, Harry had turned to stare at Blaise. The dark haired boy was definitely uneasy about something, and Harry figured that this was as good a time as any to find out why.**

**"So, Zabini, you wanted to talk to me?"**

**Blaise nodded. "Yeah, we have a few questions we want to ask you, and we're not leaving until we get them answered," he said, trying to sound tough, but failing.**

**Harry just stared at the two of them, waiting.**

**"All right, first question," Pansy stated, leaning back in her seat. "You obviously know that we've been working for the Order, so why haven't you asked us anything about what we were doing?"**

**Blaise flinched, but Harry pretended not to notice. "For the obvious reason, really. I'm glad that you joined us, but I really could care less what Dumbledore asked you to do. Unless it dealt with me, personally... It didn't though, right?"**

**Pansy shook her head vehemently, but Blaise just looked crestfallen.**

**"Did it?" Harry asked him, staring at the boy, and making him squirm.**

**Blaise looked up at him, and the expression on his face was so heart wrenching, that Harry actually pulled back.**

**"Mine did," he replied. "I was assigned to keep an eye on you, and make sure that you were safe from Voldemort."**

**"You...? It was you?"**

**"What was me?" Blaise asked, playing dumb.**

**"The day they came to get me. Were you the wizard that was pretending to be Dudley's friend? The one that said I deserved better?"**

**Blaise shook his head. "Definitely not. I spent one day around those Muggles, and that was enough to last me a lifetime. And why on earth would I say something like that, anyway?"**

**Then Pansy spoke up. "Aren't we supposed to be asking the questions here?"**

**"Just one more thing," Harry replied, and his gaze was penetrating. "If it wasn't you... then who was it?"**


	9. Chapter Nine: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Californis Dreams. If I did, there would be more episodes. This story is going to be very strange, so I hope you like it. And if you don't know what California Dreams is... look it up.**

**Summary: Harry and some other students form a band as homework. But this wasn't the way any of them expected things to go. Hope you like it. R and R, please. Thanx**

**New Beginnings**

**By: Whyteroze28**

**Chapter Nine: Revelations**

_**"Just one more thing" Harry replied, and his gaze was penetrating. "If it wasn't you… then who was it"**_

**"I'm not allowed to say" Blaise responded, quickly. "All I can say is that the first time you saw that particular disguise it was me. The second time it wasn't."**

**"How did you…" Harry began, but Pansy shook her head.**

**"Nuh-uh. It's our turn again. This one's more personal, though." Harry gulped. "Have you dated anyone since that disaster during 5th year"**

**Harry was confused. "Why do you care. I hope you're not saying that you're interested, because I don't like you that way."**

**She laughed. "I know that, Potter. I could tell because you've practically ignored me since I walked in. I'm part Veela, and I know these things."**

**"Part Veela? But, shouldn't I be acting all goofy"**

**"The only people who can resist a Veela are people who are already truly in love. Which is why I asked about your relationships… or lack thereof."**

**Harry thought about it. It would certainly explain why Mr. Weasley hadn't seemed to bat an eyelash during the World Cup performance. But…**

**"I'm not in love with anyone" he stated. "That's impossible. I think I would know."**

**Pansy only smiled, slyly. "Your turn" she said finally.**

**"OK. Again, how did you pull off the disguise? Was it Polyjuice Potion, or…"**

**This was the moment Blaise was dreading. He knew that if he tried to keep the truth from Harry and was found out, he'd hate himself… not to mention the fact that Harry would hate him forever for not telling him.**

**"I'm a Metamorphmagus, like Tonks" Blaise replied. "I can turn into almost anyone." As he spoke, he began to transform into the disguise he and Draco had both used, letting Harry see that he was telling the truth.**

**"But, if you were supposed to keep tabs on me" Harry asked"how did you do it. I mean, I only saw this form twice. And I know that you would have had to keep a better watch than…"**

**It had hit him. Finally. Blaise watched the play of emotions on Harry's face, fully expecting to see fury and hatred, but instead, he saw… friendship.**

**"Scott." It was a statement, not a question, but Blaise immediately began changing into the form he'd worn for most of the summer.**

**"Yeah, it was me" he sighed. "I figured that if I told you who I was, you'd stop talking to me, cause I was supposed to be 'guarding you'… or worse, because I was a Slytherin."**

**Harry shook his head, and grinned. "I spent the whole summer trying to figure out why you seemed familiar to me. I had almost figured out the fact that you were in disguise, but it was the fact that you didn't change back, like people do with the Polyjuice Potion that threw me. I wouldn't even have guessed that you were like Tonks."**

**Then he held out his hand. "Although, I think I'd rather get to know the real you."**

**"I think that's a grand idea" Blaise replied, shaking his hand. "Blaise Zabini, resident schemer of Slytherin."**

**"Harry, Potter, nice to meet you."**

**Pansy watched the two in amazement. It was just like Potter to accept something like this so calmly. If it had been Draco, he would have been so mad he wouldn't have been able to see straight.**

**"Now that we've gotten that out of the way" she said, reminding them that she was there"it's our turn again."**

**Harry grinned. "Ask away."**

**"You say you're not in love" she said, casting a quick glance at her partner in crime"but obviously that isn't true. Have you been feeling differently about anyone this year. And I don't mean like this, I mean huge intense 'Why don't they notice me?' feelings"**

**Harry thought quickly. The truth was that he had been having those kind of thoughts, but… "It just can't be possible" he gasped, finally seeing what everyone else had noticed weeks ago. In fact, he wondered why he hadn't seen it before.**

**"I guess I have" he replied slowly, still trying to accept the truth. "But I really don't wanna say who…"**

**"Draco" they both exclaimed together, startling the dark-haired boy.**

**"C'mon, Harry, we've been waiting ages for it to finally hit you" Blaise said. "Even over the summer whenever you mentioned his name, you'd go all flustered."**

**Harry thought back.**

_**"So, about these friends of yours" Scott/Blaise had asked"They seem pretty close."**_

_**Harry had smiled at the thought of Ron and Hermione. "Yeah, they are. They're so clueless though. Hermione's been trying to get Ron to notice her for years."**_

_**"And you? Do you have someone special"**_

_**Harry had told him about Cho, which must be why Pansy had brought her up. But then he'd gone off on a rant. About Malfoy.**_

_**"I mean, the guy saunters around the school like he can get anybody he wants. Most girls won't even look at me, because they're too busy swooning over Draco Malfoy. And yet, as far as anyone knows, he's still single."**_

_**"Maybe he's gay." **_

_**"Yeah, right. Wouldn't that just be the perfect solution." Harry had thought about those words for a long time after he'd gone home. At least, until Dudley had shown up.**_

**But his dreams that night had been about Draco that night. He'd chalked it up to his subconscious comparing Dudley to Draco, but… looking back on it, he remembered that in his dreams, Draco had been caring. He had instantly tried to forget about them.**

**And it had worked. Until this stupid band idea.**

**"Hey, Blaise"**

**Yeah, Harry"**

**About that comment you made when I was talking about Dra… Malfoy"**

**Blaise smirked at Harry's slip, then thought. His eyes widened as he remembered.**

_**"Maybe he's gay." **_

**'Oh, fuck!' "Yeah, what about it"**

**"Is it true"**


	10. Chapter Ten: Too Much Knowledge Isn't Al...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or California Dreams. If I did, there would be more episodes. This story is going to be very strange, so I hope you like it. And if you don't know what California Dreams is... look it up.**

**Summary: Harry and some other students form a band as homework. But this wasn't the way any of them expected things to go. Hope you like it. R and R, please. Thanx**

**A/N: I know it's taken me a while to update this. Ya wouldn't believe it took Blaise this long just to think up an answer, huh? Or maybe it's Ms. Warbeak, counting votes. Just kidding, I got stuck.**

**New Beginnings**

**By: Whyteroze28**

**Chapter Ten: Too Much Knowledge Isn't Always a Good Thing**

_**"Hey, Blaise"**_

_**Yeah, Harry"**_

_**About that comment you made when I was talking about Dra… Malfoy"**_

_**Blaise smirked at Harry's slip, then thought. His eyes widened as he remembered.**_

_**"Maybe he's gay." **_

_**'Oh, fuck!' "Yeah, what about it"**_

_**"Is it true"**_

**He saw the look in Blaise's eyes when the boy realized what he was asking.**

**To avoid answering immediately, the dark-haired Slytherin had taken a rather large bite of his chicken… and promptly grabbed for his drink, almost knocking it over.**

**"Damn" Blaise gasped after draining his glass"those peppers are a lot hotter than the ones at the Hunan Gardens."**

**As Harry grinned, he heard what sounded suspiciously like a giggling House Elf. Dobby, of course. The Elf knew how much Harry liked spicy food, because Aunt Petunia's cooking was terribly bland, and he'd probably added the hottest red peppers he could find.**

**When Blaise finished coughing, Harry looked over at him. "Well" he asked, and Blaise had grimaced.**

**"Harry" he began"when I said that, I was just goofing off. As far as I know, the only one who could answer that would be Draco himself."**

**Pansy gaped at her friend, shocked. She'd been certain that Blaise was going to tell Harry the truth, but he'd lied, and still managed to sound Gryffindorish. 'Probably so Draco wouldn't hex him into the next month,' she thought, smiling.**

**Harry sighed. "Great. So now you know how I feel, and I don't even know if I have a shot" he groaned.**

**Pansy smirked. "Put it this way, Harry" she stated, reaching over and laying her hand on his forearm. "If he is gay, no one has a better chance than you."**

**Then she and Blaise had left, leaving him staring after them in stunned silence.**

**The next morning, Harry was surprised to see that the ballot box was still in the Great Hall. He'd asked Seamus, and the sandy-haired boy had shrugged.**

**"Probably 'cause not everyone has voted yet" he replied. "I hear there's a spell on the box, and it won't move until everyone in the school has voted."**

**"Everyone" Harry asked, in astonishment. "Professors as well"**

**"I think so… all the humans anyway… although I heard that Firenze voted as well."**

**Harry was chuckling at the idea of the centaur voting in a contest like this, when Ron and Hermione sat down beside him. The two looked disheveled, but happy, and he figured that they'd probably been for an early morning stroll around the lake.**

**They ate breakfast, in a comfortable silence, which was unusual for Ron, but it seemed very natural all the same.**

**Then they grabbed their bags, and headed for their classes.**

**Upon entering the Potions classroom, Harry decided that he was going to make an attempt at making good on his comment the night before. He noticed that the seat beside Blaise was empty, considering that most of the Slytherins from their year were gone, and they had made up most of his Advanced Potions class.**

**The only ones left were Draco and Blaise, and he wasn't sure he was ready to try talking to Draco yet.**

**"Hey, Harry"**

**Harry turned, and saw Neville staring at him, a confused expression on his face. Harry usually sat with him, so that they could at least attempt to get the potion right. But, today, Harry just grinned at him, and pointed to Lavender Brown, who didn't have a partner either.**

**Neville's face went from green to red faster than a stoplight, and he hesitantly moved towards the girl, who Harry noticed was blushing furiously.**

**"Way to go, Harry" Blaise grinned. "She's had a crush on Neville since the beginning of 6th year."**

**Harry looked at him, surprised. "How'd you know that" he asked.**

**The Slytherin smirk appeared, and Blaise replied"I overheard Parvati Patil telling her to ask him out, because it was obvious that he'd never make the first move."**

**As they talked, Harry noticed Draco staring at them with a suspicious expression, and Harry couldn't resist smiling at him. He could have sworn Draco's lips twitched into a small smile in return, before the other boy faced frontward.**

**Then Snape stalked into the room, and Harry sighed quietly at the prospect of another long lesson.**

**But, fortunately for him, Blaise was a very good partner. They were making a Potion, which allowed the user to see auras. It was a very unique potion, and useful to Aurors when they were interrogating, and weren't allowed to use Veritaserum.**

**Harry and Blaise managed to make it come out right, and each snuck a vial of the liquid. Harry didn't know why Blaise wanted it, but he had his own reasons. Luckily, this was like Veritaserum, in that it only took three drops to work. He would have a good supply of the stuff if he needed it.**


End file.
